


i just need a moment of your time [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: podfic of "i just need a moment of your time" by lovebeyondmeasureAuthor's original summary:Peggy felt, for a lasting moment, far beyond her depths. Then she inhaled deeply, nodded once, and began issuing orders.The serum can't heal everything. For the rest, Steve calls on Peggy.





	i just need a moment of your time [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just need a moment of your time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074283) by [lovebeyondmeasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WNIng7Vd4ZZHbsJRxVWHXMim9vGOJQyz) | 0:03:17


End file.
